1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device configured to output a constant reference voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a reference voltage circuit capable of outputting a stable voltage even with power supply voltage fluctuations and temperature fluctuations, for example, a circuit illustrated in FIG. 3 has hitherto been used (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-266715).
A related-art reference voltage circuit 503 includes an N-type depletion MOS transistor 51, an N-type depletion MOS transistor 56, an N-type enhancement MOS transistor 52, and a resistor group 58.
However, the related art has a problem in that, in an electronic device having an operation mode supposed to suppress current consumption of the reference voltage circuit, an operation mode required to output a precise and stable reference voltage, and other operation modes, the current consumption of the reference voltage circuit cannot be reduced.